Hare Hare Jonouchi
by Nia-sama
Summary: Por un beso tuyo, hasta el ridículo hago


La primavera llegó y con ella el Festival Estudiantil de Domino High. Diversión, comida y entretenimiento llenaban cada rincón de la preparatoria. No es que todo esto a Seto Kaiba no le gustara, más bien lo odiaba. No solamente desperdiciaba tiempo en actividades ridículas y sin sentido, sino que había tenido que cooperar como parte de su nota para Humanidades. De por sí la clase carecía de contenido educativo, era obvio que su calificación dependiera de algo totalmente fuera de lógica. Además, no le fue permitido faltar ese día pues se contaría como doble y ya tenía muchas inasistencias acumuladas. De cualquier modo se distrajo instalando él mismo la mini arena móvil de duelos, así el profesor no tendría excusa para no otorgarle su calificación.

Contaba los minutos para la hora de salida normal y largarse de ahí. El festival continuaría hasta la noche, pero era opcional quedarse y él claramente no lo haría. Recorría el festival sin poner atención a nada y como en raras ocasiones, él también pasaba desapercibido. Continuó su recorrido como animal enjaulado hasta que llegó cerca del escenario donde se realizaba el concurso de talento para alumnos. La humillación pública de otras personas siempre había sido de su agrado y ese momento no fue la excepción. Un joven tocaba el violín, o al menos lo intentaba, pues lo único que se escuchaba eran los lamentos del pobre instrumento siendo torturado por un intérprete inexperto. Al terminar, todos aplaudieron y una gran carcajada se escuchó cuando el pobre compañero bajó del escenario.

El desfile de fenómenos y horrores definitivamente continuaría por lo que Kaiba decidió sentarse en la parte alta de las gradas.

"Gracias Hiroshi, fue mejor que la tuba del año pasado" - dijo una de las anfitrionas al micrófono y las risas no se hicieron esperar – "A continuación, un grupo conformado por alumnos de tercer año, liderado por Jonouchi Katsuya."

Ahora eso sí era entretenimiento. Ver la vergüenza que haría el grupito de Yugi definitivamente compensaría toda la humillación de perder contra él. La chica bajó de la tarima, las luces se apagaron y se abrió el telón. De repente, una gran luz iluminó el escenario y se observaron tres figuras: el perro con un micrófono de diadema al frente y Yugi y el mono a cada lado detrás de él. La música comenzó al mismo tiempo con unos rápidos tambores y el rubio comenzó a cantar... y bailar.

_nazonazo mitai ni chikyuugi wo tokiakashitara_

_minna de doko made mo ikeru ne_

Imposible. ¿Será por lo que le dijo en aquella ocasión? Lo peor era que era buen cantante y bailaba muy bien, así como el enano de quien era su turno al frente.

_jikan no hate made Boooon!!_

_WARP de LOOP na kono omoi wa_

_nani mo kamo wo makikonda souzou de asobou_

Se les unieron Anzu y Mai, quien ese último año se había inscrito en la preparatoria.

_aru hareta hi no koto_

_mahou ijou no yukai ga_

_kagirinaku furisosogu fukanou janai wa_

No podía dejar de ver la sonrisa de Jonouchi. Él era obviamente el centro de atención, se destacaba por sus movimientos, su voz y su bella sonrisa. Pon atención Kaiba, no te distraigas.

_ashita mata au toki warainagara HUMMING_

_ureshisa wo atsumeyou_

_kantan nanda yo konna no_

_oikakete ne tsukamaete mite_

_ooki na yume & yume suki deshou?_

Los aplausos y gritos de aprobación no se hicieron esperar. Todos estaban emocionados, se sentía una gran energía que venía desde el escenario. Que bueno, porque así nadie notó el sonrojo en el rostro de Kaiba.

El chico de los dados y Yami soltaron la manta que sostenían desde lo alto a manera de escenografía, revelando instrumentos musicales listos para tocar. Mientras quienes bailaron iban tras bambalinas, Yugi se sentó en la batería, Yami tomó el bajo, Ootogi la guitarra y Jounouchi se acercó al público.

"¿Cómo están Domino?" – dijo a todos los alumnos, padres y maestros que se habían reunido y seguían entusiasmados – "Para terminar, preparamos una canción que seguramente conocen. ¿Están listos? ¡Ready Steady Go!"

Yugi comenzó a tocar y de nuevo los gritos de la audiencia inundaron el improvisado escenario.

_ready steady can't hold me back_

_ready steady give me good luck_

_ready steady never look back_

_let's get started ready steady go_

A lo lejos, Kaiba recordaba atónito aquella apuesta, por llamarlo de alguna manera, que creyó olvidada por Jonouchi. Para él fue un juego que seguramente jamás ocurriría, pero al parecer se equivocó. Como siempre, fueron al salón de detención por "discutir" durante clases:

Creo que ya sé cuál es tu problema Kaiba.

¿Tú?

Bueno también, pero creo que te hace falta acostarte con alguien.

_fukitonde yuku fukei korugaru you ni mae e_

_kurushi magure demo hyouteki wa mou minogasanai_

_ate ni naranai chizu yakute shimaeba ii sa_

_uzumoreta shinjitsu kono tenohira de tsukami torou_

¿Con quién? ¿contigo?

De acuerdo, pero primero dame un beso.

Cuando bailes Hare Hare Yukai enfrente de todos.

_muchuu de (hayaku) kake nukete kita_

_urusai kurai ni harisake sou na kodou no takanari_

_hibite (yonde) iru kimi no koe_

_koko de tachidomaru you na jikan wa nai sa_

_ready steady go!_

_Please, trust me!_

Mokuba había estado cantando y bailando esa maldita canción toda la semana y fue lo primero que se le ocurrió para callar al rubio. Considerando su rechazo mutuo, se supone que jamás ocurriría.

"¡Gracias Domino!" – dijo Jou antes de salir de escena entre ovaciones y aplausos de todos los presentes.

"¿No fue genial? Démosle otro aplauso a nuestros compañeros" – dijo la anfitriona cuando se cerró el telón – "Ellos fueron los últimos concursantes y ahora es momento que la mesa directiva de estudiantes decidan los ganadores, pero creo que todos sabemos quiénes serán el primer lugar. No se vayan, regresaremos en unos momentos con los resultados"

Pero ¿qué estoy pensando? – se dijo a sí mismo Kaiba. - El grupito de Yugi ya tenía algo preparado para el festival, lo más probable es que simplemente incorporaron el número de baile. No te hagas ilusiones Kaiba.

La campana de salida sonó como siempre y uno de los maestros dijo por el micrófono que los estudiantes que desearan retirarse podían hacerlo. El ojiazul no lo pensó ni dos veces para ir por sus cosas y salir de ahí.

"¡Kaiba! ¡Espera!" – el aludido volteó cuando le llamaron a la puerta de la escuela – "¿Ya te vas?"

"Obvio. ¿Qué quieres perro?" – dijo con su mismo tono de siempre, pero la verdad se encontraba algo triste.

"Obvio, mi recompensa" – respondió imitándolo – "… ¿y bien? Quiero mi beso"

"¿QUÉ?" – dijo totalmente sorprendido

"¿Tienes idea cuánto me costó convencer a mis amigos de que bailáramos Hare Hare? Honda no bailaría a menos que Yugi lo hiciera, y éste no se subiría al escenario sin Yami, pero él quería tocar una canción porque estaba aprendiendo. ¿Sabes cuánto tuve que rogarle a Ryuji para que tocara porque es él único que sabe hacerlo? Además de enseñarle a Yugi a tocar la batería y Anzu y a Mai a bailar porque tienen la gracia de un elefante sobre un hipopótamo..." – eso le bastó a Kaiba para saber que Jou sí quería un beso y se lo dio de la manera que siempre había deseado, apasionadamente.

Al principio, Jou se quedó congelado por la sorpresiva y deliciosa invasión a sus labios, pero comenzó a corresponderle con la misma intensidad y hasta rodeó con sus brazos a Kaiba.

"¡Jou! ¡Ya van a anunciar al ganador! ¡Jou…! Ups..." – Yugi llegó y cómo se arrepintió de interrumpir a la pareja.

"¿Te importa?" – dijo Kaiba con una no muy dulce mirada al pequeño que no sabía como reaccionar.

"Ah… este… es que estaba buscando a Jou porque…"

"Yo te alcanzo Yugi" – dijo sin voltear a verlo, pues estaba prendido de los ojos azules frente a él.

"Bueno… pues ya me voy… ¿no les incomoda que alguien los vea?"

"¡Qué yo te alcanzo!"

"¡Adiós!" – ni esperó que lo escucharan y corrió en dirección al escenario.

"Tú… me gustas mucho" – dijo el rubio sonrojándose pero con el valor de verle a la cara.

Sólo recibió una pequeña sonrisa, pero eso le bastó para sentirse correspondido.

"Me tengo que ir, no quiero retrasarte…" – comenzó a separase lentamente del castaño sin dejar de verle a los ojos.

"Ven a mi casa esta noche"

"¿Eh? ¿Para qué?"

"El beso sólo era lo primero ¿no?"


End file.
